


A la recherche du souvenir

by kis



Category: Torchwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Gwen s'acharnait à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée avant qu'une amnésie générale s'en prenne à l'équipe entière?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la recherche du souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire prend place après le 2x05, Adam, un jeune alien capable de manipuler la mémoire des personnes.

**Les Âmes perdues**

* * *

 

 

C'était comme une douce mélopée, un vague souvenir qui revenait par lambeau flou qui l'a faisait frissonner de tout son corps. C'était quelque chose qu'elle percevait, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Une chose informe qu'on voit, mais qui ne veux pas nous revenir. Ça vagabondait dans sa tête, lui torturait les neurones, sifflait dans ses nerfs pour couler doucement dans ses veines. C'était noir, c'était blanc. C'était beau, c'était froid, ça l'a réchauffait dans les temps sombres.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi cela paralysait chaque fibre de sa peau quand elle essayait de se souvenir ? Pourquoi sa raison lui soufflait d'oublier ? D'oublier ce qu'elle avait déjà oublié.

Depuis, elle vivait avec quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait se remémorer. Quelque chose qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais qui ne voulait pas exister dans son être.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Il ne lui avait même répondu. Même les héros ne peuvent pas tout savoir, avait- _ **il**_ murmuré, contemplant la mer. **_Lui_ ** aussi se sentait perdu depuis. **_Il_** ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais cela jouait avec ses souvenirs. **_Il_** avait beau essayer de se remémorer quand et comment, mais tout ce qui lui susurrait son cœur c'était d'oublier. D'oublier pour mieux avancer. Une forme de colère sourde s'infiltrait en **_lui_** à chaque faux pas fait, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Juste des âmes perdues qui ne savaient pas la cause de leur oublie.

_Des âmes._

Dont **_lui_** et elle. Deux âmes qui faisaient face tous les jours à l'inconnu et qui se retrouvaient à chaque fois.

_Je suis perdue._

Sa peur et sa peine le touchaient de plein fouet, comme si une balle lui traversait son corps et broyait son cœur. Seule partie vital qu' ** _il_** ressentait encore en sa présence. **_Il_** l'avait bien compris, que trop tard, qu'elle lui était vital pour son bien-être physique et mental. Combien de fois avait- ** _il_** prié pour qu'elle reste ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus avec **_lui_** , seul, tous les deux ? Combien de fois avait- ** _il_** hurlé au monde la haine qu'il ressentait en voyant son futur... sans elle ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard est si différent ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rhys était-il si distant avec elle ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus l'approcher ?_

Rien... enfin si. Un seul soupir. C'est vrai, elle l'avait oubliée, il ne peut pas comprendre l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui nous frappe sans qu'on attende.

C'était seulement 48 heures, mais quelque chose s'est produit pendant ce laps de temps.  _Quoi ?_

On ne pourra jamais savoir. Voilà **_sa_** réponse. Une réponse toute préparée et réchauffée pour l'occasion. Une réponse qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors, c'était donc ça la réponse du grand gars qui était censé connaitre le futur ? **_Il_** s'était produit deux jours dans le noir complet et _**il**_ n'avait pas envie de savoir quoi ? Si c'était ainsi qu'il vivait, soit, mais elle, elle avait envie de savoir. De comprendre le mal-être qui l'habitait depuis.

_Avec un peu de recherche, on peut sans doute connaitre la vérité._

_**Il**_ ne l'avait pas accepté. S'ils avaient tous oubliés deux jours de leurs vies, c'était pour une bonne raison. On ne devait pas jouer Tempus, on ne pouvait se le permettre. _**Il**_ ne pouvait se le permettre.

_Je l'aime_

Ses sanglots de haine et d'amour l'avaient définitivement transpercé. Quel homme était-il pour lui interdire de retrouver ses souvenirs ? Quel homme était-il pour espérer encore un peu ? Elle l'aimait. Lui et juste lui. C'était des âmes sœurs, deux âmes pour ne former qu'une, une fois retrouvées. Ils vivaient l'amour immuable, celle qui ne touche que rare personne dans le monde. Juste les élus ont le droit de vivre ce transport de joie. _**Il**_ ne l'était pas. _**Il**_ n'aurait pas dû revenir pour elle, il n'aurait jamais dû l'accepter dans l'équipe, _**il**_ n'aurait jamais dû la retrouver, _ **il**_ n'aurait jamais dû... _**il**_ n'aurait jamais dû tellement de choses. Quelque chose commençait à s'effriter en _**lui**_ , perdre de la valeur. Serait-ce son cœur ? Une douce mélodie perdait en puissance. Serait-ce son espoir ? Un dernier regard en arrière avant de la quitter. Sans doute pour jamais. Elle lui était impossible maintenant. Son regard larmoyant lui faisait mal au cœur autant qu'à son être. Une fois qu'elle était hors de son champ de vision il se permit de respirer. Des perles tombèrent de son visage et quelque chose au fond de _**lui**_ , lui faisait mal. C'était donc ça l'amour, le vrai ? Celui dont on ne sortait indemne

_Mais pas autant que je t'aime, mon capitaine._

**Author's Note:**

> Pour clarification, "Elle" c'est Gwen, "Lui" c'est Jack et vous aurez deviné que la troisième personne c'est Rhys :)


End file.
